Disruption Magneto
by tootapanga 1
Summary: Helen and John are happily married, when nickola turns up and threatens to turn their world upside down. a mystery, filled with friendly banter, and the threat of a verry bad ending. What else do you expect from nickola? please review.
1. Chapter 1  What have you done

_A/N Ok this is an idea that came to me after reading 'DYI Testla style by dubbers,' witch by the way is pretty fantastic, go have a look, and the 'santa descussion by steph-schell'. don't ask how I linked the two, or how it made me come up with this plot, but here goes anyway. so I hope you enjoy it._

_Things you need to know._

_This is set in about another five years._

_John and Helen are married._

_Helen was able to sepirate John and the dark entity, and destroy it._

_John now can teleport with a device that is inbuilt into his watch, without blending with any other life forms._

_Nickola has been hanging around feeling sorry for himself untill the past year when he only makes the occasional phone calls._

_John and Helen have a two year old son named Daniel_

_This is a minimal crossover with stargate SG1_

_It's all sanctuary, but little Daniel and eventually Sam and jack, are intended to have the same personalities as the Sam and Daniel in SG1. Nothing too over the top, but i love the little Sam/Danny stories._

_Everything else is as was in the last episode. pretty much._

_Oh I love Nickola and John equally for Helen, but for the purposes of this story, J/H work better._

_enjoy. :D_

**Chapter 1-What did you do?**

Helen sat at her desk, a broad smile set on her face as she watched John and will with amusment.

Baby Daniel was just getting the 'Feel" for his powers, and had just begun teleporting. Currently he was going back and fowards between Will and John.

John looked at his son with pride, and the smallest look of concern, while Will just looked frightened.

Daniel was verry smart for his age, but Will was still unsure that he might rematerialize inside his leg. John assured him, that they had fitted a device to the boys arm, that would dissalow such a disaster, but Will still didn't want to risk loosing his leg the terror showed clearly everytime baby Daniel would turn to him.

'Ah come Will, my son will do you no harm' John chuckled as Daniel turned yet again to Will.

'Yeah I know..I think' will flinched as the child appeared infront of him yet again'

Daniel looked up at Will who began to sit, and smiled before teleporting on the said chair behind will with a giggle.

'Aghh!' Will jumbed with fright and Daniel laughed.

Helen looked up from her notes, and frowned at John who seemed to be amused.

'Daniel, please come here' she asked

The child immediatly appeared on her desk in front of her, sitting innocently. He pushed his small round glasses up his face with a small sneeze.

'You shouldnt play such cruel tricks on poor Will, you might frighten him' she scolded her son as she lovingly tucked a stray of sandy coloured hair behind his ear.

'Sorry mommy' Daniel grimanced

'Go and appolagize please.' she ordered

Daniel appeared a few feet in front of Will and used his saddest eyes as he began his appolagy, it was interupted by a knock at the door.

~-:SANCTUARY:-~

Bigfoot opened the large wooden door of the sanctuary and grunted as he recognized the visitor.

'They're in the study' he grumbled

'Well it's wonderfull to see you too' Nickola smiled as he stepped in

With no reply Nickola silently departed towards the study.

'Honey I'm home' he announced as he entered the room.

'Nickola!' Helen stood from her desk with a wide smile

'Unky Nicky' Daniel appeared infront of him

'Hey kiddo' he ruffled the small boys hair.

'It is good to see you old friend' John greeted, the two had had their differances in the past, but the past four years they had grown accustomed to eachothers pressance.

'Sorry, but can I interject here?' Will asked

'If I say no, will you anyway' Nickola asked

'Umm yeah, whos the kid?' Will motioned to the child in Nickola's arms.

Helen had hugged her old friend, and was now prying the child from his arms.

Her skin was so fragile and pale, , and her eyes were a buetifull blue, her black hair was done in small pig tails each with a blue bow on them, and Nickola had of course dressed her eligantly in a blue lace dress.

'Why this is my daughter' Nickola stated

'C'mon Nickola the truth, for once in your life' Helen scolded.

'But that is the truth' he began as he was jerked, by Kate walking into his back.

'Sorry I wasnt...oh it's you agian' she grumbled as he turned to look at her.

'Well of course its me, who else would I be?' he retorted

'Children' John scolded them

'Sorry, hey magneto, wats up?' she asked polietly

'Well there are a great number of things that are up, for exapmle the roof and the sky, planes, dust particles, space, but the thats more surrounding really but I assume you mean to ask how I have been, in witch case...'

'No what I mean to ask is what do you want?' Kate corrected

'What makes you think I want something, can't I just drop in on old friends everyonce in a while?'

'You usally want something' Will agreed

'And it ends usually in trouble' Kate added

'Helen, help me here' He asked

'Hey whos the kid?' Kate nodded to the child.

'That seems to be the mystery' John added

'I told you, she is my daughter' Nickola protested

'She's too old, you were only here last year' Helen noted.

'I adopted her, from a german orphanage, both her parents had died in a motorville accident, and she has no family' Nickola explained

'And what you want us to believe you did this out of the goodness of your heart' kKate scoffed

'No, well not exactly'

'Nickola' Helen warned.

'Well it occured to me last year, that I was somewhat lonly, with Helen and John starting a family, I felt I was missing a great deal, from my two lifetimes.' Nickola explained

'So you just decided to adopt?' Will accused

'No it took me six months to find the right child, this decision was not made lightly' Nickola hissed.

'Well what shall we call her?' Hellen asked

'Samantha'

'How old is she?' Kate asked

'Eighteen months'

'Good news is we have a playmate for Daniel, bad news is, he's gonna stick around isn't he?' Kate grumbled

'Oh hush, and go and make us some bedrooms in the west wing' Nickola ordered

'You are staying' Will asked

'Oh we are bright, yes we are, and if youd like to make yourself usefull you can go and get my things from the front step.' Nickola smiled as he crossed the room.

'John, followed with Daniel and Helen with Samantha, the three sat on the couch and began conversing.

'Oh Helen you must remind me, I have a gift for you later' Nickola smiled

'A gift?' John questioned

'More of a suprise, I believe you will find great enjoyment from it too' Nickola smiled.

'So old boy, how long do you plan to stay?' John asked

'Indefinatly' Nickola smiled

_A/N Of course it's Nickola, so figure it out, nothing is as it seems with him. mystery revealed in the next chapter...well part of it anyway. Please review. :D_


	2. Chapter 2  Stealing?

_A/N and for some more Testla charm._

**Chapter 2- Stealing?**

Nickola sat in his room watching his daughter playing with the wooden puzzle he had bought her; he smiled to himself as she began getting frustrated with it.

'Now now Samantha, don't lose your temper' he scolded, the small child looked at him and reluctantly dropped the puzzle, folding her arms across her chest unhappily.

'Oh come now, you just need to think' he praised her. He'd begin crossing the room to her when a knock was heard at the door.

'Behave, it seems we have company' he smiled at her.

'Look I told you I no longer require….Oh Helen' He smiled as he opened the door.

'Nickola'

'Come in, Helen, this is a nice surprise' he grinned with his usual charm.

She entered the room and looked around. 'Redecorated already?' she questioned

'Well it was looking a little drab'

'With my money?'

'I have none to my name currently, don't worry we can think of it as a loan'

'Oh like the one in 46?'

'Austria? Darling I was aiding injured soldiers, and you were glad to help, if I recall' Nickola smiled

Helen shook her head, realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with this. 'Johns about to get back and I thought you might like to have tea with us'

'Oh do we have to invite him, he's such a dreary soul' Nickola whined

'Nickola! John is my husband, and I hope that if you're going to stay here, then I suggest that you learn to accept that fact'

'Oh well if you insist, I thought you had taste though'

'Nickola tea?'

'Alright, I'll be down in a minute.' Nickola sighed.

-~:SANCTUARY:~-

'Turns out Tiny Tim makes a good babysitter, good lord Helen you've been injured' Nickola hissed as he walked into the infirmary

'I am fine' Helen smiled

'Don't tell me your fine, you have a bruise on your face' Nickola held her face between his hands

She pulled away, turning her attention back to stitching the gash on his arm. 'It's nothing John just…'

'Reverting back to our old ways are we?' Nickola accused john as he bit his apple.

'He flinched' Helen explained

'Oh well of course, tell me Johnny, how did this happen?' Nickola asked as he jumped on the bed beside John

'He didn't listen to me' Helen interjected

'Ahh the troubles of married life' Nickola laughed

'Oh shut up' john sighed

'Tell me Helen, what happened to our Johnny boy?' Nickola questioned

Helen looked at john before explaining. 'He had a little trouble with one of our abnormals'

'Are you? Tell me john is she trying to be cryptic?'

'I was half drowned by the thing' john flinched as Helen fixed the last stitch.

'I told you not to touch it' she smiled

'The great kelpie of the isle' john smirked

'And you thought you could tame her' Helen shook her head

'I can...given time' john argued

'Oh I'd like to see that' Helen laughed

'yes well we all know Helen likes her pets, john will rise to the challenge, and I believe I was promised tea, and I don't need to tell you I am not a patient man' Nikola sighed

'Ok Nickola, were coming.' Helen smiled as she washed her hands and left the room.

'Tell me john, what is this kelpie thing you spoke of?' Nickola asked

'It's a seahorse'

'Well that's nothing special'

'Shall we' john opened the door

'Yes lets'

-~"SANCTUARY:~-

'What no biscuits?' Nickola complained as Bigfoot served the tea.

'Tell me Nickola how long ago did you adopt your daughter?' John question

'March this year...about seven months ago' Nickola smiled

'If I may Nickola, what possessed you to perform such an unselfish act?'

'Yes rather un like you old boy' john grinned

'You know this isn't like your other projects' you can't just give up when you get bored'

'Well to be honest before I left last year I was feeling rather dejected after Daniel had come along' Nickola began

'Yes well the older child often does feel rejected when the baby comes along, they have common feelings of feeling unloved or unwanted' john began

'Oh hush, that's not what I meant'

'Children!' Helen silenced them 'as you were saying 'she looked back to Nickola

'I wanted a family of my own, and since you got the girl' Nickola sighed

'You said you adopted her from an orphanage in Germany?' Helen questioned

'Yes'

'She speaks perfect English' Helen noted

'Oh they speak English in some parts of Germany now'

'Not that perfect'

'Well you know me I strive for the best' he commented as he sipped his tea

'Oh alright, trust you to be a linguist expert too' Nickola sighed after receiving one of Helens disapproving looks.

'How shocking, Nickola has not been entirely truthful…yet again' john noted

'Ok I'm sorry, but I sighed up for babysitting not freakin, monster mining' hennery burst in the door,

'u-oh' Nickola smiled

'What have you done?' Helen questioned

'Sam has gone monster on Daniels ass' Henry blurted.

'Where is he?' John jumped out of his chair.

'He's with big guy but…..' John had disappeared from the room. 'Uhh, he's ok.'

'What happened? Helen questioned

'well, I'm not sure but going by what that guy looks like before he got, you know de-vamped, when Sam gets angry….let's just say, baby looks the same just you know…smaller.'

Helen considered the new information for a moment before looking at a very guilty Nickola.

'Really Nickola, German orphanage, of all the arrogant, ill-willed stupid things you've done'

'Oh come now, I've single handedly revived the greatest race that ever walked the earth, you should thank me, besides, I have a very good reason' he smiled

''I can't believe you!'

'Wait wait, are you saying that, you made another vampire?' Henry whined

'That's exactly what he's done' Helen noted

'Oh w-well that's great'

_A/N hopes your, enjoying, I know it's a little boring ATM but I promise it will get better. Please please review. It only takes you thirty seconds and it makes my day. :D_


	3. Chapter 3  ReVamped

_A/N Hope your enjoying. :D Now for the confession._

**Chapter 3 - Re-Vamped.**

Nikola sat on the couch guiltily bouncing his todler on his lap, as he was stared down by Helen and John.

'Pleaase explain' John prompted him.

'If I recall correctly I had promised you a suprise...' Nikola began.

'Nokola!, explain now' Helen ordered.

Nikola stared at her determindly, before finally relenting. Helen was always able to make him feel like a child, and he couldn't help confession.

'Well it all began when you two got married' Nikola swallowed nerviously and looked around the room.

'And...' John encouraged him.

'Well you two love birds, were so painfully in lust, and there was all that sickening talk of children and what not, so I began my experiment.'

'I thought I banned you from unsupervised experiments' Helen scolded him.

'Well actually Tiny Tim supervised, he just didn't have the brain capacity to understand what I was doing.' Nikola teased 'Any way my experiment, took a new course, and in order for me to proceed, I had to leave, by this time you two had had little daniel, but still I decided to continue, and I needed a little girl, and I actually find her to fill a void, that I was unnaware existed' Nikola sipped his wine.

'Your telling me she is just an experiment? That's even colder than usual...Nikola!' Helen pointed to Sam, as she sipped from Nickola's wine glass.

He smiled shyly 'What can I say, she's her daddy's little girl, and no even I am not that shallow, to use a child for nothing more than my own gain, I assure I did this with good intentions' he explained.

Helen sighed 'Really Nickola, if I have to ask again...'

'Okay okay, she's not from a German orphanage, she's not even from Germany' Nikola sighed admitting defeat.

'Really old boy, you should know better than to pull the wool over Helen's eyes' John smiled.

Oh shut up, as I was saying Sam was from a abused house in Northen America, really I was doing her a favour'

'You kidnapped her!' Helen bellowed.

'As I was saying, I was rescuing her, and the reason I did this was for you, both of you, as we are all aware, Ashleigh's death left the two of you with some...weighty scars, no pun intended' Nikola feined a smile to John.

'Of course not' John replied curtiously.

'I think I have to show you this for you to believe it, now John I have a question for you, if I show you a picture can you take us there?' Nikola asked.

John nodded, as Helen looked in between the two of them.

'Right' Nikola stood abruptly 'I need a baby sitter' he announced.

Helen went to the phone and within moments Will appeared in the room.

'Oh good the Expendible' Nickola smiled as he handed his 'daughter' over.

'I wished you'd stop calling me that' Will grumbled.

'Nickola has the need to give people degrading pet names to make himself feel superior, pay him no mind' John assured Will.

Nickola scowled at John before sculling the rest of his wine.

'Now, for goodness sake don't make her upset, I assure you will not fair well' Nikola advised Will. 'It's ok, daddy's going to be back soon, behave' he kissed Sam's head

'Johnny, Helen, shall we?' Nickola questioned as he held out a photo of a cave.

'We shall' John nodded as he placed a hand on Nickola's sholder and then held Helen's with his other.

A moment later they all dissapeared in a flash of orange smoke.

_A/N Ok, any guesses for where this is going? hope you guys are enjoying it, please review. :D_


	4. Chapter 4 Apologies

Ok I want to sincerely apologize for the length of time between my uploads, I was moving around for a while, but now I'm all back to normal and shall update weekly at least. Currently I am only working on 6 fanfics now, so I should be able to keep on top of them.

Also I now have a blog, I'd love it if you subscribed, you can find the link on my profile page.

Once again sorry for the big gap, but I'll have a new chapter up within 2-3 days, I promise.


End file.
